


Untying The Knot

by LexiAndTheDiamonds



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Defending Jacob - William Landay
Genre: 18+, F/M, Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAndTheDiamonds/pseuds/LexiAndTheDiamonds
Summary: Andy Barber and a desi reader. My kink? Yep. Do I wish to share it with the world? also yep.
Relationships: Andy Barber & Original Female Character(s), Andy Barber & You, Andy Barber/Original Female Character(s), Andy Barber/You, andy barber x desi! reader, andy barber x poc, andy barber x reader, andy barber x woc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Untying The Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhhh I posted this to Tumblr but TOTALLY forgot to update it here. Hope you enjoy! It took me quite some time to write, submissions week was TERRIBLE.

You checked yourself in the mirror, fastening your earrings tightly. Your cousin’s wedding was the event of the year for your family and you couldn’t help feel excited thinking about how fun it was to meet all your cousins after so long. Plus it would be the first time your family would be meeting Andy, after almost an year of dating.

You hoped he liked the sherwani you had bought him. It was a royal blue with some work, perfectly bringing out the blue in his eyes. He looked perfectly scrumptious, and it took all your willpower to not jump him.

Just then, he walked in, reading something intently on his phone.

“ _Honey, I think we should start-_ ” he stopped short as he looked up, mouth going slack as he took you in.

He walked over to you, as if in a haze. Slipping his hand around your bare waist, he bent down, his hot breath fanning your ear. “ _You look breathtaking, honey._ ” He rasped, softly sucking on your earlobe.

Your sheer black saree with gold rhinestone adorned and accentuated your curves; the gold bangles tinkling ever so slightly every time you moved.

You groaned, linking your hands around his neck, as he kissed and suckled on your pulse point.

“ _Andy, don’t leave marks, I’ll have to use a lot of concealer._ ” You whispered, feeling his grin.

Turning you to face the mirror, he didn’t stop his actions, his fingers drawing patterns on your waist, prompting you to throw your head against his shoulders. Losing yourself to the sensations, you skimmed your hips against his crotch, hearing his sharp intake of breath.

“ _Jaan*, we’re going to be late.._ ” you rasp, not really wanting to stop. Andy started thrusting back, in tandem with your actions.

“ _Really? Well then you’d better be quick._ ” Andy said, meeting your eyes in the mirror. Running a finger up your bare back, he slowly undid the knot of your blouse. He pulled the skilfully draped _pallu_ ** off your shoulder, pulling the straps of your blouse down with it. Leaving butterfly kisses along your shoulders, his hands moved to your breasts, caressing them and kneading them through the soft chiffon material of the blouse.

The power this man yielded over you, it was impossible to not give in to the sensations. You reached behind you, gently stroking him through his sherwani. You could tell that he was getting hard, by the sharp intake of his breath.

You turned, pulling his pyjama’s down. His cock was standing there, tall and proud, against his taut stomach. Your mouth watered hungrily, you wanted him so much. You began stroking him gently, feeling him thrust into your fingers. Seeing him so aroused, mouth slacked, you felt your core tighten. Generally, you were on the receiving end, with Andy making you feel oh-so good. It was eroticism at its finest seeing him in the throes of passion. You lowered to your knees, stroking him a bit faster, swirling your tongue around his tip.

“ _Sweetheart…you gotta stop….m’ gonna cum…_ ” he gasped, thrusting himself in your fingers. You looked up at him, giving one final soft lick, grinning. He suddenly grasped your shoulders, pulling you up roughly. Carrying you bridal style, he threw you on the bed causing you to bounce a little.

“ _On your knees, kitten. Now._ ” He growled, stroking himself. You scrambled to get on all fours, gasping as he pushed your saree up, and pulled your panties down with an urgency. Swiping a finger along your core, he bent down and licked across your folds, your juices drenching his soft brickly beard. He groaned, alternating between licking and stroking, as you thrust yourself against his fleshy muscle.

Without preamble, he thrust into your wet channel, causing both of you to moan at the sweet feeling of being full. After a moment, Andy began fucking you without abandon. It scared and excited you at the same time, causing your walls to clamp down on him harder. Leaning down, he used his fingers to caress your nub, causing you to moan loudly. It was sensory overload, and you were sure you wouldn’t last long. The sensations were exquisite and you felt like you were on fire.

Sensing that both of you were hurtling towards your climax, Andy doubled his pace; lightly pinching your nub, electric shocks invading your body.

“ _Cum for me, sweetheart….cum on my cock.._ ” he panted, biting your shoulder. That was all you needed. The dam burst, and you screamed his name as your climax shot through you, an electric current passing through you and lighting up your insides. Your walls clenched around Andy, like a vine, which caused him to reach his end. He moaned loudly, emptying himself into you, your name a prayer on his lips. You both stayed like that for a while, catching your breath while Andy rested his head on your back, holding you against him. Getting up, he cleaned you with a wet cloth, pulling up your panties. Straightening your saree, he stroked your bare skin and said “ _Honey, get up. We’re gonna be late._ ”

You turned to face him, groaning. Looking up, you mumbled, “ _Can’t we just send them a great gift and our best wishes?_ ”

He laughed. “ _Come on, I really want to meet your family. Plus, I’m dying to eat great Butter Chicken and Biryani!_ ” He said, making his way to the bathroom.

Doing up your blouse, you made your way to the vanity, begrudgingly squirting concealer on the sponge. _Quick, my ass._

This man didn’t do things quickly. You smirked.

_You wouldn’t have it any other way, though._

——-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s a good thing that the reader is amicable to Andy for undraping her saree, cuz I would be PIIIISSSED. That shit takes a hella long time. Also sorry for the delay, Tumblr mobile is a piece of shit and deleted my earlier draft. 😭😭
> 
> Jaan*= life, used as a term of endearment💓
> 
> Pallu**= loose end of the saree, usually draped over the left shoulder.


End file.
